Vehicle operators may experience difficulty in locating their vehicle in a large or crowded parking lot. A vehicle operator may use a key fob to flash the vehicle lights or honk the vehicle horn to visually or audibly locate the vehicle. Unfortunately, conventional flashing front and rear lights are oftentimes obscured by surrounding vehicles. Additionally, key fobs may have a limited range requiring the vehicle operator to be fairly close to the vehicle to activate the lights or horn. Once the vehicle operator is within this limited range, the limited visibility or echoing sound may require repeated activation to locate the vehicle with the flashing lights and sounding of the horn annoying others in the area.